Kitsune
Kitsune Chi-You (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.1). Chi-You says: "Ah, Kitsune. I should have realized my magic could not hide my presence from you, sister." is an immortal playing a game for control of the Earth located in the dimension occupied by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is currently a close ally of the Foot Clan. History Kitsune is one of the powerful immortals who once ruled the Earth thousands of years ago. She is the sister of the Rat King and Chi-You. At some point, they mysteriously disappeared and inspired myth and legend. Ultimately, they fell from memory and man began to question if they ever really existed at all. The immortals agreed to a game to see who could regain control of Earth. Rules were drafted and only mortals could be used as their pawns. At some point in the Muromachi Period (1337-1573), Kitsune began working for Krang in feudal Japan in exchange for a periodic supply of Mutagen. During a visit to Krang's Interspatial Teleportation Unit, a modified torii shrine, Kitsune sensed Chi-You's presence and acknowledged him. Chi-You appeared. Kitsune believed Chi-You had come to pry into her affairs but he revealed he was drawn to the teleporter and wanted to make sure Kitsune was not breaking any rules. Krang's arrival surprised Chi-You and he assumed the worst, Kitsune was conspiring with a demon. Chi-You declared Kitsune forfeited her place in the game and her soul then attacked. Kitsune dodged his attacks and taunted him. She clarified she was still playing to the spirit of the rules, if not to the exact letter. Kitsune tossed Chi-You into the teleportation unit's portal and apologized to Krang for the interruption. Krang revealed Chi-You was either dead or stuck in an eternal limbo thanks to safeguards in his technology. Kitsune confirmed the land he wanted was cleared of humans and everything was going according to plan. Krang handed her a new supply of Mutagen. For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Kitsune. Description In one form, Kitsune resembles an Asian woman and wears a kimono with a fox mask. She can take on the form of a three tailed fox, much like the kitsune of Japanese mythology. Powers Kitsune has the power of immortality and transformation. She is also adept in martial arts. For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Kitsune. Trivia *Kitsune's appearance in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 elaborates on her collaboration with Krang seen in the mini-series Secret History of the Foot Clan as well as the game going on between her family in the overall IDW canon. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 References Gallery KitsuneIDW01.jpg|As seen in legends KitsuneIDW02.jpg|As seen in legends KitsuneIDW04.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period KitsuneIDW05.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period KitsuneIDW06.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period KitsuneIDW07.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period KitsuneIDW08.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension, Muromachi Period Category:IDW Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Deity Category:Legends